narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting of the Virtuous
Walking along a dirt-covered road was a man with dark hair that covered his right eye. He wore an orange duster with a black undershirt and pants. He looked around the area with a raised brow and wondered to himself "He should be here..." A legendary figure, known only as Uchiha Ryun, sat on a branch in the . The Great Shinobi World War had kicked off a few weeks ago. He had allied himself with Iwagakure in the war. He had no love for his old village of . Now he was waiting for orders from the Tsuchikage. Appearing behind him was the dark-haired man, who smiled upon seeing him "Excuse me, are you Ryun Uchiha...?" Ryun's appeared in his eyes. This was not a sign of intimidation, rather a way of assessing the man's chakra. "I am." he replied, "Who wants to know?" Sadow smiled beamingly "Oh just a man looking for some fresh skill. How are you this evening?" "Peachy." Ryun replied comically. "I'm on a mission for my village. Right now, in the heat of war, everyone is looking for fresh skill. Why is it that you are conducting your search?" he asked. Sadow comically widened his eyes and placed his hands on his cheeks "A war!?! When did this happen?!" "Only a few weeks ago. The great nations never stay peaceful for long. Its an irritating notion, but this isn't the first war I've seen, so I'm use to it." Ryun replied, starting to get annoyed. Just who was this guy anyways? Sadow sat on a branch near the one he was sitting on so that they were on level with each other. He shrugged "Sort of a dark thing to say. How can anyone truly be used to war and violence? I'd never be, that's for sure." "We're shinobi. As shinobi, we've been trained since we could form words in our mouth to be fighting machines for war. Still, that never prepares anyone for war itself. I was born during the Third World War, so you could say that I've known war all my life. I lived during the Fourth World War, but didn't involve myself too much. I've even seen mini-wars between my former comrades, the Yonkō. War is a part of who I am. I'm not proud of it, don't get me wrong. That being said, I'll only settle for true peace. I'd take war over false peace any day." Ryun explained. Sadow smiled in agreement "It seems we are like-minded individuals, you and I. It is exactly for that purpose in which I meet with you here today." Ryun looked at Sadow skeptically, "What do you mean?" he asked. Many individuals offered peace nowadays. He wasn't about to blindly follow any one man without the best of reasons. So, he bore his Sharingan eyes into the man with intense skepticism. He wanted the man to know that Ryun Uchiha would only be convinced by actions, not words, but he decided that hearing the man out would be benifical for the both of them in the long run, so he restrained himself. Sadow looked up at the sky "I lead a group of peace-seeking men and women looking to forge for us a bright new future. A world where corruption, violence, hate, and envy all lack existance. A place where food and drink is bountiful. A place where people could be truly happy. A place... like Heaven. A Utopia. A gem of worlds. And with your help, my friend, we can make that beautiful vision turn into a reality." They Dream of Utopia Ryun narrowed his eyes skeptically, "Where do I fit into all of this? How, specifically, do I make a difference in whether your plans succeed or not? This has been tried before. Remember Akatsuki? They may have been misguided, but they carried the same goal." he said. Sadow smirked "Well, for one, we don't possess the powerful and almighty Sharingan eyes in our group." Ryun smirked, "That maybe, after all, Uchiha are scarce these days. Still, wouldn't you want to test a new recruit's power? After all, how do you know I'm as powerful as the rumors suggest? They can be very misleading." he said. Sadow laughed "Because I am lazy and hate doing things for myself, perhaps? But if you insist... Putsun." At that, the tree limb that Ryun was balancing on broke and he immediately began to fall. Ryun allowed himself to fall, forming hand seals as he did, " ..!" he declared as he landed on his feet. Wood tendrils erupted from the tree Sadow was located on, wrapping around his arms and legs to restrain him. He trained his Sharingan eyes on him, "Relax, lets have some fun. I'll determine from how you fight me whether or not I want to join your group." Ryun said. Sadow chuckled childishly "Comeon, can't we talk about this? I'm sure, with good reasoning, you'll be swayed by words instead of brute force." Ryun tightened the wood restraints on Sadow, making it harder to escape. "We could, but it'd be boring." he replied. "In any case, I judge character by actions, not words. Words can deceive, but actions reveal a person's heart." Sadow smirked "Very well then... Putsun." At this, the wood restraints snapped, just as the branch did previously. Sadow then jumped down and landed in front of Ryun with his fists raised, his child-like smile still on his face. Ryun again formed hand signs; this time faster than the last, " !" he shouted. A dome of wood erupted from the ground and protected Ryun from Sadow's strike. "Taijutsu of that speed will only fall before the Sharingan. Surely you have some faster moves." Ryun said. "Putsun!" At that, a part of the wood dome splintered enough to allow Sadow to reach in with his leg and kick Ryun.